1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coin-operated vending machines for selectively dispensing articles one-at-a-time from a plurality of sources, and more particularly to an improved composite vending circuit operative in a first configuration to dispense articles of a single price and readily adapted to be operated in a multi-priced configuration, wherein a plurality of articles may be vended at different prices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin-operated vending machines for selectively dispensing articles, one-at-a-time, from a plurality of sources are well known. Such vending machines generally comprise a plurality of stacks of articles which may be vertically arranged in columns in side-by-side relationship. Upon deposit of a suitable coin, credit is established and a dispensing cycle is initiated according to the selection of the customer which causes a vend motor to be cycled and a single article to be dispensed from the selected stack. Such a vending machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,601 wherein there is disclosed a plurality of vend motors, each selectively operated by a corresponding selector switch. Though the customer may select one of a plurality of articles to be vended by actuating the corresponding selector switch, the disclosed vending circuit is capable only of delivering articles at a single price.
Because of the variety of products available for sale from vending machines, there is a great demand for vending machines that permit operation at multiple prices. A vending machine that can vend multiple-priced articles has a distinct advantage over vending machines limited to vending single-priced articles, because of being able to satisfy the individual tastes of various customers by being able to accommodate a variety of different-priced articles.
A vending system for vending at different prices should provide for the payout of change where the total value of coins deposited exceeds the unit price of the selection. Known systems of this type generally require a relatively complex and expensive totalizing unit, usually incorporating printed circuit boards or rotating drums and associated wiper elements. The control circuits associated with such units are also relatively complex and expensive and are subject to a variety of malfunctions. An example of multiple-priced vending machine incorporating a totalizer having a printed circuit board and associated wiper elements is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,838.
Where vending machines are installed outdoors, such as at swimming pool site locations, loading ramps, etc., it is desirable to avoid the use of wiper elements and printed circuit boards and minimize the amount of exposed contacts, because exposure to climatic changes may result in frequent and undesirable malfunctions due to dust accumulation and moisture absorption, particularly in areas of high humidity or dampness.
In recent years, continuous increases in the cost of living and the consequent erosion of the value of the dollar have resulted in frequent changes in the cost of canned and bottled beverages. As a result, there has been established the need for a coin changer for vending machines which can be readily modified to accommodate a change in price with a minimum of effort. Further, it should be apparent that there exists throughout the industry a vast quantity of vending equipment having outdated coin changing equipment incapable of multi-priced vending. It was recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,742 that the cost of updating equipment could be held to a minimum if existing coin changers in wide-spread use could be modified to permit operation at either 15.cent.or at 20.cent.vend price and convertible priced coin changer was proposed. However, the conversion effected in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,742 merely provides for one price selection of a single time at one of two preset unit prices. Such a convertible price coin changer is not adapted for dispensing of multiple-priced items from a multiplicity of stacks. Further, the conversion disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,742 involves the addition of elements including a totalizer, a pay-out relay, and ganged-priced-setting switches, accompanied by appropriate wiring changes and modification of various cams and switches.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,339, there is described a multi-priced vend control circuit for vending at least two articles at distinct prices. Briefly, there is provided a plurality of vending motors divided into two groups according to the different prices of the articles to be vended. Associated with each vend motor is a corresponding selector switch and selector relay. The selector switches and the selector relays are likewise divided into corresponding groups according to the different priced articles. A coin mechanism is suggested including relays that are actuated upon the deposit of the correct value of money. In particular, upon deposit of a given value of coins, a first or low-priced relay is actuated, whereby the corresponding group of selector switches and selector relays of the corresponding first price or value are enabled to energize a vend motor whereby an article of that price is dispensed. In a similar manner, a second or higher-priced relay is actuated upon deposit of a greater value of coins, whereby the second or higher-priced group of selector switches and selector relays are permitted to be actuated to vend an article of that price. Though it is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,339 that existing single-priced vending circuits such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,601 may be modified to operate in a multi- or dual-priced mode of operation, it is evident that the proposed modifications would take the form of rewiring the existing single-priced vending circuit into the circuit configuration of U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,339, as well as the addition of the suggested coin changer.